1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a tire pressure monitoring system (TPMS), and more particularly to an innovative system which is sleeved onto the capped tire valve and also provided with an embedded antenna.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98
Tires are of utmost importance to vehicles. In the event of insufficient tire pressure, greater frictional force between the tire surface and the ground leads to higher engine load and oil consumption. Tire breakage is even possible due to increased tire temperature and tire deformation. In the event of excessively high tire pressure, the protruding middle section of the tire cannot fully contact the ground, leading to poor water drainage, lower engine load with a tire breakage hazard, or even degraded running stability. Thus, high priority shall be given to regular checking of tire pressure to avoid the adverse influence on vehicles.
For this reason, a typical tire pressure monitoring system (TPMS) is assembled into the tire by a connecting member located at both ends of the tire frame. The tire pressure monitoring system (TPMS) comprises a baseplate, a circuit board, a battery and an antenna, of which the circuit board and battery are assembled over the baseplate. An antenna is assembled over the circuit board. So, the tire pressure information is sent to the vehicle-mounted signal receiver via the antenna, such that the user can know the tire pressure in a timely manner.
However, the conventional tire pressure monitoring system (TPMS) is improved since it is difficult to mount it onto the tire frame or to remove it when replacing the tire frame.
Thus, to overcome the aforementioned problems of the prior art, it would be an advancement in the art to provide an improved structure that can significantly improve efficacy.
To this end, the inventor has provided the present invention of practicability after deliberate design and evaluation based on years of experience in the production, development and design of related products.